Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 17
Oto kolejny rozdział. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Judy Keith *Mary Stuart *Sophie Willis *Susan "Sue" Cook *Andrew Winters *Joe Black *Christine Evans *Chloe Evans *Iris Evans *Lucas Evans *Sean Evans Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 17 -Martwię się o Mary – powiedział Ferb, wyglądając przez okno. Dziewczyna wybiegła rozgorączkowana z domu już jakiś czas temu i do tej pory nie wróciła. -Nie martw się, Ferb. Niedługo wróci – próbowała go pocieszyć Sophie. Sama również zaczynała się martwić, jednak nie mogła za nic w świecie tego pokazać. Ktoś w końcu musi myśleć pozytywnie, kiedy reszta się załamuje. -Ale mówiłaś, że wyglądała inaczej, kiedy ruszyła – zauważył chłopak. Nagle coś sobie przypomniał – Zaraz, Sophie? W którą dokładnie stronę ruszyła? -O tam! – zawołała Sophie i wybiegła z domu, a za nią ruszył zielonowłosy. Kiedy mniej więcej wskazała mu kierunek, w którym poleciała szatynka, chłopak wrócił do domu i zaczął szukać Joe. Jeśli ktoś znał okolicę, to tylko on. Po krótkich poszukiwaniach zielonowłosy znalazł Joe w pokoju Susan. Rudowłosa również tam była i wyglądało, że dobrze się bawi. W zwyczajnych okolicznościach nie chciałby im przeszkadzać, teraz jednak dobre maniery nie miały dla niego znaczenia. -Emm…- zaczął, starając się zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Joe i Sue przez chwilę nie zwracali na niego uwagi, w końcu jednak go zauważyli. -Coś się stało? – zapytał Joe. Ferb postanowił nie mówić mu od razu o obawach dotyczących Mary, żeby nie zlekceważył od razu jego problemu. Zapytał go po prostu, co może znajdować się w miejscu, w którego stronę udała się jakiś czas temu Mary. -Tam jest tylko klif – usłyszał w odpowiedzi chłopak i przeraził się nie na żarty. A jeśli Mary…Nie, nie powinien nawet o tym myśleć… -Muszę tam natychmiast iść – powiedział chłopak i wybiegł z pokoju. Został jednak szybko zatrzymany przez Joe. -Ktoś musi pójść z tobą – oznajmił mężczyzna – Skoro Mary poszła sama i nie wróciła, lepiej być ostrożnym. -Ja pójdę! – zawołała Sophie, która podsłuchiwała całą rozmowę. Wbiegła do pokoju i ustawiła się obok Ferba z bojową miną. Joe jednak nie mógł się na to zgodzić. -Wybacz, Sophie – zaczął, jednak po chwili przerwał, widząc zawód na twarzy dziewczyny. Po chwili postanowił jednak ostatecznie kontynuować – Uważam, że z Ferbem powinien pójść ktoś, kto potrafi dobrze walczyć i jak coś będzie mógł się obronić… -Weźcie Andrew! – przerwała mu Judy, która, jak się okazało, również podsłuchiwała tą rozmowę – Potrafi walczyć, a poza tym, jakby coś się stało, będzie mógł błyskawicznie nas o tym poinformować. Joe zastanawiał się nad tym przez chwilę. Dzięki swoim umiejętnościom znał Andrew trochę lepiej niż inni i nie był pewien, czy da sobie radę na tej misji. Nie zdążył jednak przedstawić swoich argumentów, kiedy odpowiedziała za niego Sue: -Zgadzam się. Niech idą najszybciej jak tylko będą mogli. Po uzyskaniu zezwolenia Ferb wybiegł natychmiast z pokoju, natomiast Judy udała się wyjaśnić Andrew, co musi zrobić. Zielonowłosy wybiegł na podwórko i zaczął niespokojnie spoglądać w stronę klifu, mając nadzieję, że to tylko jego czarne myśli i z Mary wszystko w porządku. Po kilku minutach z domu wyszedł Andrew. Ferb natychmiast ruszył naprzód, jednak został zatrzymany przez bruneta. -O co chodzi? – zapytał już lekko zniecierpliwiony chłopak. Dlaczego każdy go zatrzymywał i nikt nie próbował zrozumieć, jakie to dla niego ważne? -Jest pewien sposób, żeby się tam szybciej dostać, ale nie wiem, czy się zgodzisz – powiedział czarnooki. Zielonowłosy nie zastanawiał się długo - stracił już wystarczająco dużo czasu. Musiał znaleźć Mary. -Dobra, nieważne co to będzie - zgadzam się – powiedział chłopak. Andrew westchnął. -Złap mnie za rękę – rozkazał. Ferb zrobił to, o co go prosił, a wtedy Andrew zmienił ich w cień, który pomknął w stronę klifu. Ferb jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak dziwnie. Nie licząc tego, że przemieszczał się po podłożu z wielką prędkością, on i Andrew zupełni zmienili swoją formę. Oprócz tego byli prawie jednym – granica oddzielająca ich od siebie była zdecydowanie za cienka. To nie było normalne… Nagle Andrew zatrzymał się i przywrócił siebie oraz Ferba do zwyczajnej postaci. Zielonowłosy upadł na kolana i przez chwilę nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do zwyczajnego postrzegania świata – jako cień widział wszystko tak samo, ale jednak inaczej. Gdy przestał się przyzwyczajać, Ferb rozejrzał się i zrozumiał, dlaczego Andrew tak nagle wyhamował. Chłopcy znajdowali się w miejscu, w którym na pewno musiała rozegrać się jakaś bitwa. Wszędzie widać było odłamki skał. Te, które były całe miały spalone brzegi. Nagle Ferb zobaczył coś, co przeraziło go nie na żarty – krew. Na ziemi była krew, a obok lekko wystający z ziemi kolec. Również zakrwawiony. -O nie…- szepnął Ferb, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, czyja to może być sprawka. Drużyna E. Znaleźli Mary. Dorwali ją… -Musimy ją znaleźć! – zawołał. Wiedział jednak, że samo stwierdzenie „musimy ją znaleźć” za wiele tu nie pomoże. -Rozejrzę się – oznajmił Andrew, po czym zmienił się w cień i zniknął Ferbowi z oczu. Ferb również chciał jej poszukać, ale nie wiedział, gdzie mógłby zacząć. Ale przecież nie będzie tu stał bezczynnie… Spodziewając się, że Drużyna E może być gdzieś w pobliżu, Ferb użył swojej mocy, a wtedy cała jego skóra została zmieniona w kamień. Lepiej być przygotowanym na możliwy atak. Chłopak rozpoczął poszukiwania śladów. Skoro Mary krwawiła, to może znajdzie ślady na ziemi. Zielonowłosy przykucnął i dotknął dłonią podłoża. Nie wiedział wtedy, dlaczego to zrobił. To było zupełnie automatyczne. Gdy tylko dotknął skały, poczuł, że wyostrzyły mu się zmysły. Jednocześnie przestał normalnie widzieć – wszystkie obiekty zrobiły się ciemne, a wręcz czarne. Chłopak jedynie widział ich kontury. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, poczuł coś jeszcze – czyjś ruch. Poczuł, że coś uderza w ziemię. Jak kroki… Niewiele się zastanawiając, Ferb wstał, a wtedy wszystko wróciło do normalności. Oprócz jednej rzeczy – nadal wyczuwał te uderzenia. -Co się…- zaczął, jednak po chwili wyczuł więcej uderzeń. Następowały tak prędko po sobie, że na pewno nie mogły być wywołane przez zwyczajnego człowieka. -Chloe…- szepnął chłopak i pobiegł w stronę miejsca, z którego to wyczuwał. Z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że porusza się szybciej niż przed przemianą – prawdopodobnie dodatkowa zaleta jego mocy. Czyli to wyczuwanie ruchu też musiało być jakimś efektem lub nową mocą…Niebieskooki postanowił, że sprawdzi to, gdy będzie po wszystkim. W pewnym momencie Ferb zobaczył przed sobą mnóstwo drzew. -Skąd tu drzewa? – zapytał samego siebie, wbiegając między rośliny. To było co najmniej…nienaturalne. Zwłaszcza, że nie licząc malutkich kępek traw nie było tu innych roślin. Zresztą, to nie nieobecność innych traw czy krzaków go dziwiła – one dosłownie rosły na skale. To nie powinno być możliwe. Nagle sygnał odczuwany przez Ferba nasilił się, dlatego chłopak wyhamował i zaczął uważniej nasłuchiwać. Po chwili kroki zwolniły, a do uszu Ferba doszły słowa: -I myśleli, że będę chciała zostawać w takim totalnie nudnym miejscu, kiedy mogę wlać Izzy? Chyba żarty sobie robią! – mówiła sama do siebie Iris, idąc szybkim krokiem pomiędzy drzewami. Ferb na wszelki wypadek odrobinę się wycofał i dotknął jedną ręką drzewa, po czym skały zastąpiło drewno. Dzięki temu wtopił się w otoczenie i szansa na to, że dziewczyna go zauważy była mniejsza. -No, ale na szczęście Sean nie jest takim gburem, jak mi się wydawało – nadal rozmawiała sama ze sobą Iris, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że jest podsłuchiwana – No, ale serio, jak oni mogli sobie myśleć, że ominę taką okazję? Może jeszcze złowię tego całego Frineasza… W tym momencie coś w Ferbie pękło i chłopak wyskoczył do przodu, podczas biegu łapiąc zaskoczoną Iris i uderzając nią w drzewo. Dziewczyna krzyknęła, jednak Ferb jedną ręką zasłonił jej usta, a drugą złapał za gardło, jednocześnie przyciskając do drzewa. Rudowłosa próbowała się wyrwać, jednak to nic nie dawało – uścisk Ferba był za silny. Chłopak poczuł się pewnie i już miał zamiar zdjąć rękę z ust niebieskookiej, kiedy poczuł nagle ugryzienie. Syknął z bólu i natychmiast zabrał dłoń. -Fee! Mam drzazgę w języku! – narzekała Iris, patrząc ze złością na Ferba – Czego chcesz, Ferby? -Informacji – odpowiedział chłopak, ignorując przezwisko, które wymyśliła mu nastolatka. -Och, o tej twojej dziewczynie, tak? – nagle Iris zrobiła chytrą minę – Wiesz, gdybyś mnie tak nie potraktował, to od razu bym ci powiedziała, ale teraz… -Gdzie ona jest?! – krzyknął Ferb, po raz kolejny zaskakując rudowłosą. Ta jednak szybko się pozbierała i powiedziała: -Spokojnie, nie umiera tam. Jeśli się sama przy okazji nie spali, to Sean jej nie zabije. -Gdzie? – zapytał odrobinę spokojniej chłopak, jednak nadal czuł złość. Musiał się pośpieszyć, a Iris mu tego nie ułatwiała. Jeszcze trochę i będzie musiał naprawdę uderzyć dziewczynę, a tego nie chciał… -Spokojnie, mój ty fajowy dżentelmenie…- powiedziała zalotnym tonem dziewczyna – Sean nie pozwoli jej tam zdechnąć, bo nie wykonalibyśmy wtedy zadania i byłaby kicha. A teraz posłuchaj, bo to jest mega ważne i jeśli nie zrozumiesz, to będzie źle. -Nie mów tak o niej – zastrzegł Ferb, reagując na słowo „zdechła” – Nie jest jakimś zwierzęciem. -Ale zachowuje się jak totalne zwierzę… – zauważyła Iris, jednak szybko zamilkła, kiedy zielonowłosy uderzył pięścią w drzewo tuż obok jej głowy. -Gdzie ona jest? – zapytał po raz kolejny. Iris przewróciła oczami. -Raany, z tobą serio nie da się współpracować. Normalnie, jesteś…ten…w gorącej wodzie kąpany, Ferbuńku… To przezwisko o czymś Ferbowi przypomniało. A raczej o kimś…Lekko się skrzywił, co nie ubiegło uwadze niebieskookiej. -O, nie podoba ci się takie przezwisko, Ferbuńku? Wolisz może Ferby? Nie! Lepiej coś bardziej…jak to się mówi…kreatywnego i oryginalnego! – rozkręcała się dziewczyna, z każdym słowem coraz bardziej się uśmiechając. Ferb poczuł niemiłe mrowienie w żołądku. Jeśli udało jej się jakimś cudem zgadnąć jedno przezwisko, to co z resztą… Iris zastanawiała się przez chwilę, po czym zawołała: -Ferbotroniks! To jest niezłe, prawda? – Ferb nie podzielał jej entuzjazmu. Powoli zaczynała drgać mu powieka. -Zamknij się, szczeżujo…- wyszeptał chłopak. Miał jej serdecznie dosyć. -Szczeżujo? Niezłe, serio, nie takie strasznie złe, ale chciałam grzeczniej, a ty okazałeś się taki…niewychowany! – jęczała Iris i zaczęła się lekko wiercić, ponieważ uścisk Ferba zrobił się odrobinę mocniejszy. Mimo to nie zamierzała teraz kończyć – Skoro ja jestem dla ciebie szczeżują, to ty będziesz dla mnie…- w tym momencie Iris zaczęła intensywnie myśleć -…będziesz…utytłańcem! – wrzasnęła chłopakowi w twarz, który teraz doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego nieprzyjemnego deja vu. Nagle obok zielonowłosego pojawił się cień, który po sekundzie zmienił się w Andrew. Ferb odrobinę się wystraszył i omal nie puścił Iris. Spojrzał z lekkim wyrzutem na bruneta, ten jednak chyba tego nie zauważył. -Wiem, gdzie ją trzymają – oznajmił chłopak. Ta informacja ucieszyła zielonowłosego i zadziwiła rudowłosą. -Skąd…jak? – zapytała, patrząc na nowoprzybyłego jak w obrazek. Ten nie odpowiedział, co przypomniało dziewczynie o tym, że była właśnie w trakcie wymyślania nowych przezwisk. Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Ferb nie wiedział do końca, co teraz zrobić z Iris, która była zbyt zajęta myśleniem by chociaż spróbować się wyrwać. Dziewczyna jeszcze raz przyjrzała się obydwu chłopcom, po czym na jej twarzy znowu pojawił się chytry uśmieszek. -Wiesz…czarny przystojniaczku na tyle tajemniczy, że nawet nie chce podać swojego imienia…- wyrecytowała na jednym wdechu – Przypominasz mi trochę nietoperza. Takiego gacka… Andrew nie zareagował w żaden sposób na te słowa. Nie wiedział, o co może chodzić dziewczynie. -Normalnie, z nieba mi spadłeś – powiedziała po chwili – Teraz mogę dać przezwisko dla Ferby’ego. Takie fajowe…a może nie? Skoro on zachował się tak totalnie po chamsku…- kontynuowała. Chłopcy nie przerywali jej, ponieważ chcieli się dowiedzieć, co dokładnie ma na myśli. -Złapana przez Ferba i Gacka…- powiedziała sama do siebie – Nie, po co tyle gadać. Nie będę nam tu marnować tego powietrza, bo jest w końcu potrzebne i takie tam…Może w skrócie – Ferbgacka? Co, Ferby? Podoba ci się? Ferbowi się nie spodobało – zacisnął pięść, którą trzymał dziewczynę mocniej, sprawiając, że natychmiast zamilkła. Nie to jednak sprawiło, że nie chciała się odzywać – sprawiła to mina Ferba, wściekłość w jego oczach. Iris zdawała sobie sprawę, że już jakiś czas temu przesadziła. -Sorki…? – wyszeptała, patrząc ze strachem na trzymającego ją w szachu chłopaka. Nie zrobiło to na nim wielkiego wrażenia. Iris spojrzała ze strachem i błaganiem w oczach na Andrew, który wyglądał, jakby był w transie. Po chwili jednak udało mu się wyrwać i zrobił coś, co zaskoczyło Ferba – złapał go za rękę i spojrzał mu w oczy. Nie wiedząc, dlaczego tak się stało, zielonowłosy puścił dziewczynę, która upadła na ziemię i poczuł się nieswojo. Jakby odrobinę się bał…Nie zdążył jednak się nad tym zastanowić, ponieważ Iris podniosła się z ziemi i skoczyła w stronę Andrew, po czym zawisła mu na szyi. -Mój ty bohaterze! – zawołała i pocałowała go w usta. Zanim zdążył zareagować, poczuł, jak przed chwilą zdobyta przez niego energia zaczyna ubywać i zanim się zorientował, Iris zmieniła się w cień i uciekła. Chłopak chciał ją gonić, jednak najpierw musiał pokazać Ferbowi miejsce, w którym znajdowało się wejście do kryjówki Drużyny E. -Idziemy – powiedział, ruszając szybkim krokiem przed siebie. Po chwili Ferb ruszył za nim, ciesząc się, że brunet nie wypomina mu momentu, w którym stracił panowanie nad sobą. * * * -Spokojnie, zaraz powinni wrócić – uspokajała Fineasza Izabela, zatrzymując się przed drzwiami łazienki. Chłopak nie odpowiedział, jednak martwił się o brata. Jeśli nadal nie wracał, to znaczyło, że albo nie znalazł Mary, albo wpadł w niebezpieczeństwo. Wszystko mogło się zdażyć. -Fineasz, to ja pójdę teraz wziąć prysznic. Wytrzymasz przez te kilka minut? – zapytała z troską dziewczyna. Chłopak kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się lekko, jednak to nie był jego standardowy uśmiech. Izabela odwzajemniła go, po czym weszła do toalety i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Fineasz westchnął. Oprócz tego, że zniknęła Mary, teraz nie było jeszcze Andrew i jego brata. Czerwonowłosy w głębi duszy chciał iść go szukać, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że sam za wiele nie zrobi, a pozostali na pewno nie będą chcieli pójść. Chłopak wszedł do salonu, w którym siedziała Judy i przyglądała się czemuś, co miała w ręce. Niebieskooki podszedł bliżej i zobaczył, że trzymała naszyjnik z niebieskim kryształem w kształcie kropli wody. -Skąd go masz? – zapytał. -Prawdopodobnie od Andrew – odpowiedziała, chowając naszyjnik do pudełeczka, które następnie włożyła do kieszeni. Jej odpowiedź odrobinę zdziwiła Fineasza. -Nie wiesz, czy to od niego? – chciał się upewnić. Judy pokręciła głową. -Zapytam go, kiedy wróci – odpowiedziała, po czym lekko się uśmiechnęła – Poza tym, to i tak mało prawdopodobne, żeby był od kogoś innego. Pomyśl tylko, kto jeszcze mógłby mi go dać? -Raczej nikt…- przyznał jej rację Fineasz. Nikt z ich grupy nie miał czegoś takiego, więc pozostawał jeszcze Joe, ale szanse na to, że dał Judy naszyjnik były znikome. -Martwisz się o Ferba? – zapytała nagle blondynka. Patrzyła teraz w stronę okna. -Trochę, ale…- zaczął chłopak, jednak Judy natychmiast mu przerwała, wołając: -Padnij! – po czym złapała go i zrzuciła z kanapy i przycisnęła do ziemi. Po sekundzie w szybę uderzył potężny promień, niszcząc ją na tysiące odłamków, które obsypały przerażonych Judy i Fineasza. -Jezu…- szepnął chłopak, jednak nie zdążył powiedzieć nic więcej, ponieważ został natychmiast podniesiony przez Judy i odepchnięty do tyłu. Obydwoje zaczęli się cofać, jednak zatrzymali się, gdy usłyszeli chłodny, znajomy głos: -Mówiłam, że was dorwę…- powiedziała Christine, wchodząc do domu przez zniszczone okno. Jej widok tak zdziwił Judy, że dziewczyna nieświadomie użyła swojej mocy. -Hej! Ej! Nie! – krzyczała z łazienki Izabela, po czym wybiegła z niej w przemoczonym ubraniu – Judy, po co to…- nie dokończyła jednak, ponieważ dopiero co dostrzegła stojącą przed zniszczonym oknem Christine. Krzyknęła po raz kolejny, tym razem jednak te strachu i już miała schować się po raz kolejny w łazience, kiedy została złapana za rękę przez Fineasza. -Uciekajcie! Zajmę się nią! – krzyknęła Judy i utworzyła przed sobą pole siłowe. Nie musiała dwa razy powtarzać – Fineasz pociągnął Izabelą i razem z nią pobiegł korytarzem w stronę wyjścia. Christine przyglądała się całej scenie ze spokojem, po czym powiedziała tym samym pewnym i lodowatym głosem: -W porządku – po czym strzeliła promieniem w tarczę Judy. Blondynce udało się ją utrzymać, jednak siła odrzutu pchnęła ją na ścianę. Po czole dziewczyny zaczęły spływać kropelki potu, jednak Christine nie przerywała ataku. Judy zacisnęła mocniej zęby i starała się utrzymać tarczę, jednak to nie było łatwe. Nie spodziewała się takiej siły… -Wystarczy już? – zapytała spokojnie Christine, przerywając na chwilę atak. W odpowiedzi Judy rzuciła się na nią, wymachując wodnymi biczami – Jak widać nie… Christine strzeliła kolejnym promieniem, jednak tym razem nie trafiła, dając Judy okazję do ataku. Blondynka znajdowała się teraz w lepszej sytuacji – sporo ćwiczyła z Andrew walkę wręcz i przy okazji zmuszała do tego samego Christine. Mimo to, kiedy Judy wyraźnie dawała z siebie wszystko, Christine nie wykorzystywała wszystkich swoich możliwości. -Skończyłaś już? – zapytała Christine, uderzając Judy z taką siłą, że ponownie posłała ją na ścianę. Blondynka szybko się podniosła, ignorując odłamki szkła, na których wylądowała i po raz kolejny zaatakowała. I tym razem Christine udało się ją trafić, tym razem jednak wyrzucając ją na podwórko przez okno. Judy po raz kolejny się podniosła, tym razem jednak bardziej chwiejnie niż poprzednim razem. Czuła się wykończona, a po Christine nie było widać nawet śladu zmęczenia. Była jak maszyna. -Może już wystarczy, co? – ponowiła próbę brunetka, podchodząc coraz bliżej – Nawet nie mogę cię zabić, więc może skończymy już tą bezsensowną walkę? -I myślisz, że pozwolę się tak po prostu zabrać? – zapytała ze złością Judy – Przez ciebie i tę twoją „drużynę”? -Im szybciej się na to zgodzisz, tym mniej ucierpią twoi przyjaciele – zauważyła Christine, przyglądając się uważnie przeciwniczce – Ja potrafię nad sobą panować, ale nie wiem, co z resztą… Nagle Judy spostrzegła Fineasza uciekającego przed uśmiechającym się Lucasem. Nadal ciągnął za sobą Izabelę, chociaż dziewczyna wyraźnie go spowalniała. W pewnym momencie Lucas machnął ręką, a wtedy silny podmuch wiatru uderzył w uciekających, sprawiając, że prawie się przewrócili. -Moc wiatru…- pomyślała Judy, patrząc ze strachem w tamtą stronę. Fineasz i Izabela byli bezbronni! Musiała im pomóc… -Nawet nie myśl o tym, by tam iść – Christine wiedziała, co chodzi po głowie dziewczynie. Chciała dodać coś jeszcze, jednak nie zdążyła, ponieważ poczuła silne uderzenie w twarz. Przewróciła się na ziemię i złapała za obolałe miejsce. Judy nie wiedziała, co się dzieje, dlatego na wszelki wypadek po raz kolejny przygotowała się do walki. Nie było to jednak konieczne, ponieważ nagle obok niej pojawiła się Susan. Blondynka od razu zrozumiała, co stało się Christine. -Dzięki…- szepnęła i uśmiechnęła się lekko do rudowłosej. Ta odwzajemniła uśmiech i powiedziała tylko: -Idź do nich. Ja się nią zajmę – po czym ruszyła do walki. Christine szybko się podniosła i zablokowała cios. Judy przyglądała się temu przez chwilę, podziwiając umiejętności bojowe Sue. Jej ruchy były niezwykle szybkie, co stanowiło większe wyzwanie dla Christine, ponieważ dziewczyna była ponownie zmuszona do walki wręcz. Co prawda mogła wspomagać się mocą, ale Susan robiła to samo – co jakiś czas znikała dosłownie na chwilę, by pojawić się w innym miejscu. W końcu jednak blondynka przypomniała sobie, że ma coś innego do zrobienia i popędziła w stronę Fineasza i Izabeli. Podczas biegu zastanawiała się, jak mogłaby zaskoczyć Lucasa i skłonić go do przerwania ataku. -Lucas to tchórz…- przemknęło jej przez myśl, przypominając sobie jego zachowanie, kiedy jeszcze razem podróżowali – Znam takich – dobrzy w gadaniu, a nic poza tym. W takim razie może wystarczy go trochę postraszyć. Nagle Judy usłyszała krzyk, a po chwili zobaczyła wybiegającą z domu Sophie. Dziewczyna biegła ile miała sił w nogach. Po chwili niebieskooka zobaczyła, co zmusiło ją do wyjścia – Chloe biegła za nią. Nie minęło kilka sekund, kiedy uderzyła w Sophie i posłała ją na ziemię. Brunetka szybko się podniosła, jednak została ponownie uderzona przez Chloe. Dokładnie tak jak przy poprzedniej walce. Judy podjęła decyzję – Chloe jest niebezpieczniejsza. Szybko pobiegła w jej stronę, wysyłając przy okazji słup wody. Szatynka nie spodziewała się tego, dlatego nie zdążyła zrobić uniku i została nim trafiona. W ekspresowym tempie doszła do siebie i ruszyła na Judy. Niebieskooka stworzyła tarczę, która w ostatnim momencie uchroniła ją przed atakiem. Natychmiast odbiegła po uderzeniu, żeby wziąć większy rozbieg, po czym ruszyła. Już prawie uderzyła w Judy, kiedy usłyszała krzyk: -Zostaw ją! – i w ułamku sekundy poczuła, że ktoś się na nią rzuca. Upadła z tym kimś na ziemię. -Możesz sobie mnie bić i w ogóle, ale nie będziesz bić mojej przyjaciółki! – powiedziała groźnym tonem Sophie i spojrzała w oczy przeciwniczce. Ta otworzyła je szerzej, ponieważ oczy Sophie nie były już ciemnoniebieskie. Były…żółte i wydobywał się z nich blask. Nie tylko oczy ją zaskoczyły – włosy brunetki lekko falowały i Chloe mogłaby przysiąc, że znajdują się w nich ładunki elektryczne. -Sophie! – zawołała Judy, również zdziwiona wyglądem przyjaciółki. -Co? – zapytała Sophie, tym razem już swoim zwyczajnym głosem. W odpowiedzi Judy wskazała na jej włosy. Brunetka dotknęła ich, po czym uśmiechnęła się szeroko, odsłaniając swój aparat na zęby. -Już wiem, jaką mam moc! – zawołała i podskoczyła ze szczęścia, przez „przypadek” odbijając się jedną nogą od Chloe. Ta również się podniosła i przyglądała się brunetce z zaciekawieniem. Sophie zastanawiała się przez chwilę, po czym zaczęła biec przed siebie. Po krótkiej chwili wokół jej ciała zaczęły zbierać się ładunki elektryczne, a sama dziewczyna przyśpieszała. Biegła tak jeszcze przez chwilę, aż udało się jej osiągnąć to, czego chciała – osiągnęła taką samą prędkość z jaką mogła poruszać się Chloe. Gdy tylko to zrobiła, natychmiast wróciła w podskokach do dziewczyn. -Widzisz, Judy? – zapytała ze śmiechem, a jej oczy powrotem przybrały zwykły odcień – Nie tylko Chloe potrafi to robić! -Hej! – przypomniała o swojej obecności zielonooka, jednak nie było jej stać na powiedzenie czegoś więcej. Dalej przetrawiała wiadomość o tym, że Sophie ukradła jej popisową umiejętność. -Ej? Nie przerywaj, Chloe…- zbyła ją machnięciem ręki Sophie i kontynuowała wesołe nawijanie o nowych umiejętnościach. Judy zastanawiała się, czy Sophie nie igra przypadkiem z ogniem, jednak nie przypominała jej o obecności niebezpiecznej dziewczyny mogącej zrobić im krzywdę. W końcu jednak Chloe postanowiła sama przypomnieć, że tu jest. Jeszcze kilka razy próbowała przerwać monolog brunetki, jednak ta ją ignorowała. Zrobiła wściekłą minę i już miała zamiar podejść i bezceremonialnie uderzyć dziewczynę, kiedy ta zauważyła nagle: -I z taką miną wyglądasz zupełnie jak Mary. -W sumie…- zgodziła się ostrożnie Judy, przyglądając się dziewczynie. Ciągle zachowywała bezpieczną odległość, w przeciwieństwie do Sophie, która bezceremonialnie obchodziła dookoła Chloe, wymieniając podobieństwa i różnice między Mary a Chloe. Szatynka była zbyt zdezorientowana jej zachowaniem, by odpowiednio zareagować. -To…to ja może pójdę…tam? – Judy wskazała w stronę Fineasza i Izabeli. Sophie przerwała wyliczanie, spojrzała w tamtym kierunku, po czym znowu przeniosła wzrok na blondynkę i powiedziała: -Okej! – po usłyszeniu tego Judy pobiegła pobić i zastraszyć Lucasa – A skoro byliśmy właśnie przy włosach… -Oczach – zauważyła Chloe zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język. Sophie zbyła to machnięciem ręki. -…nieważne. W każdym razie, skoro jesteśmy teraz przy włosach, to Judy ma ładne włosy, prawda? Takie długie i w ogóle…Wiesz, gdybyś nie była taką Chloe Złą Złośnicą Fałszywą Jedną Okropną i Zupełnie Niemiłą, to mogłybyśmy być nawet przyjaciółkami! Bo ty na przykład masz prawie takie włosy, jakie chciałabym mieć! To znaczy, trochę matowe i źle przycięte są, ale masz różowe końcówki, a to jest już pół sukcesu. Po wiesz, ja chciałam mieć różowe pasemka, ale mama mi nie pozwala, bo uważa, że wyglądałabym dziwnie. Wyobrażasz to sobie? Ja i tak zrezygnowałam z całych różowych włosów, ale… -Zamkniesz się wreszcie, idiotko?! – krzyknęła jej w twarz Chloe, jednak na Sophie nie zrobiło to wrażenia. -No, skoro jednak jesteś tą Wredotą Jedną, to w skrócie – dobrze by mi było w długich włosach? – kontynuowała niebieskooka. Chloe zaczynała tracić cierpliwość. -I tak wyglądasz beznadziejnie, więc jaka różnica?! -Skoro tak twierdzisz…- powiedziała Sophie i przejechała rękami po włosach. Zamiast jednak skończyć na swoich krótkich kucykach, zrobiła ruch, jakby jej włosy jeszcze się nie skończyły. I to była prawda, co z niedowierzaniem dostrzegła Chloe – nagle we włosach Sophie pojawiły się ładunki podobne do tych pojawiających się już wcześniej, tyle, że tym razem trzymały się końcówek włosów. A włosy były coraz dłuższe – niewiadomo jak Sugar sprawiła, że zaczęły się wydłużać, aż w końcu dorosły do poziomu, na którym znajdowały się jej dłonie. Trwało to chwilę, kiedy Sophie zaczęła ostatecznie oceniać swoje dzieło. -Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm…- mruczała co chwila Sophie, krytycznym wzrokiem spoglądając na długie już kucyki. Mruczała jeszcze tak przez chwilę, po czym powiedziała tylko, tłumiąc euforię: -Mogą być… -Jak ty to…?! – krzyknęła Chloe, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom – Przecież ty masz moc…- w tym momencie dziewczyna zdała sobie sprawę, że nie zna prawdziwej mocy Sophie. -Taak? Jaką mam moc? – zapytała całkiem poważnie Sophie, jednak kiedy nie otrzymała odpowiedzi, odpowiedziała sobie sama – Moc piorunów, głuptasie! -To w takim razie jak ty to…- zapytała Chloe, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co zobaczyła. Sophie pokręciła głową z politowaniem, po czym podeszła do rywalki i szepnęła jej na ucho: -Trochę wyobraźni... – i przejechała ręką po jej włosach, sprawiając, że jeden kosmyk zrobił się znacznie dłuższy od pozostałych. Chloe natychmiast utworzyła wokół swojej ręki żółto-pomarańczową poświatę, która po chwili wyglądała trochę jak przedłużenie jej ręki zakończone ostrymi pazurami. Dziewczyna złapała kosmyk i bezlitośnie go ścięła. Dziewczyny mierzyły się wzrokiem. Spojrzenie Chloe nie było jednak takie pewne jak zwykle, a Sophie wyglądała, jakby zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Nagle brunetka wzięła głęboki oddech, po czym zawołała: -Goń mnie! Bo ja znikam – piorunem! – i zaczęła biec, od razu rozpędzając się do poziomu Chloe. Zielonookiej nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać – zaczęła gonić śmiejącą się Sophie. Gdy zbliżyła się do niej na wyciągnięcie ręki, Sophie odwróciła głowę, uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej niż wcześniej i złożyła palce w pistolet, po czym udała, że strzela z niego w przeciwniczkę. Nic się nie stało. -Nie próbuj swoich głupich sztuczek, bo…- zaczęła Chloe, jednak nie dokończyła, ponieważ niebieskooka zrobiła to jeszcze raz i tym razem zadziałało – z jej palca wystrzelił piorun, trafiając prosto w mówiącą Chloe. Dziewczyna krzyknęła, a włosy stanęły jej dęba. Wyglądała komicznie, co wywołało niekontrolowany napad śmiechu u Sophie. Szatynka szybko ponownie ułożyła swoje włosy, przy okazji rzucając przekleństwa pod adresem Sophie. Gdy już skończyła, chciała zaatakować przeciwniczkę, jednak z zaskoczeniem dostrzegła, że nigdzie jej nie ma. Już miała biec dalej, by ją poszukać, kiedy poczuła, że ktoś ją klepie w ramię, przy okazji znowu rażąc ją odrobinę prądem. Dziewczyna odwróciła się z zamiarem uderzenia Sophie, jednak tej już tam nie było. Zanim zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić, Sophie zrobiła to samo, tylko, że z drugiej strony. Powtórzyła jeszcze kilka razy, z każdą kolejną próbą coraz bardziej denerwując Chloe, jednak w pewnym momencie wydało się jej to nudne, więc zawołała: -Berek! Teraz gonisz! – i znowu zaczęła uciekać, zmuszając zielonooką do tej głupiej zabawy. Wcale jej się to nie uśmiechało, nie widziała jednak innego sposobu na dorwanie brunetki. Przysięgała, że gdy tylko ją złapie, złamie zakazy Christine i naprawdę da jej popalić. -Zatłukę, zabiję…- mruczała pod nosem, kiedy Sophie po raz kolejny trafiła ją błyskawicą. * * * -To tutaj – oznajmił Andrew pokazując w stronę wejścia do jaskini. Ferb spojrzał w tamtą stronę – zupełnie ciemno. Żadnej łuny ani nic. To znaczyło, że najprawdopodobniej będzie musiał wejdź głęboko, żeby pomóc Mary. A tam mogą być pułapki… -Nieważne, co tam może być – skarcił się w duchu niebieskooki – Jeśli z takiego powodu miałbym zostawić Mary na pastwę losu, to byłbym zwykłym tchórzem. Chłopcy stali tak i przyglądali się wejściu jeszcze przez kilka sekund, jednak Ferb postanowił ostatecznie przerwać to oczekiwanie i powiedział tylko: -Leć do reszty. Dam sobie radę. Andrew nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać – natychmiast zmienił się w cień i pomknął w stronę domu Joe Blacka. Gdy Ferb ostatecznie stracił go z oczu, przyłożył dłoń do ściany jaskini, by sprawdzić, czy coś wyczuwa. Nie poczuł nic. -Może muszę być z kamienia i dopiero wtedy…- mruknął do siebie chłopak i sprawił, że jego skórę pokryła skała. Gdy tylko to zrobił, od razu uruchomił swoją nową moc. Mimo że nic nie wyczuł, był przekonany, że mu się udało. -Może nikogo tam nie ma…- powiedział sam do siebie i wszedł ostrożnie do jaskini. * * * Mary już dawno zaprzestała prób ucieczki. To nic nie dawało, a poza tym, straciła już wystarczająco dużo siły. Dziewczyna leżała teraz, nadal z trudem łapiąc powietrze. Straciła poczucie czasu – nie wiedziała, czy leży tu godzinę, czy może kilka. To z resztą i tak przestawało mieć sens. Mimo tego, że nie miała już sił, znajdowała energię na to, by rozmyślać o tym, co było kiedyś - co zrobiła źle, co powiedziała, jak zraniła przyjaciół. Była w pułapce, z której nie mogła się wydostać. Skoro złapali ją tak łatwo, niedługo złapią jej przyjaciół. A jeśli jakimś sposobem się im nie uda, być może przewiozą ją do Algos. Nadal będą trzymali w tej kamiennej klatce, dopóki sama się nie wykończy. Lub jej nie zabiją… Nie była pewna, czy jej pilnują – nie słyszała żadnych kroków ani rozmów. Może zostawili ją samą, skoro i tak nie miała szans na ucieczkę? A nawet jeśli nie, może ktoś czekał na zewnątrz, żeby zająć się tymi, którzy przyjdą jej na ratunek? Przyjdą na ratunek…a jeśli uznają, że nie chcą narażać dla niej swojego życia? Jeśli uznają, że nie warto, skoro pewnie nawet im za to nie podziękuje? Jeśli pomyślą, że ona nie zrobiłaby czegoś takiego dla nich, więc i oni nie będą się wysilać? Jeśli po prostu pójdą dalej, a gdy wrócą wreszcie do domu, uznają ją za zaginioną? Przez jakiś czas będą udawać, że im jej brakuje, jednak w pewnym momencie zaczną przejmować się własnym życiem? Mary bała się, że zostanie sama. Że nikt jej nie uratuje. Że nikomu na tym nie zależy. Nie chciała o tym myśleć, jednak to samo przychodziło jej do głowy, kiedy leżała w tej śmiertelnej pułapce. -To przez moją wyobraźnię – pomyślała i od razu pomyślała o Sophie. Ta na pewno chciałaby ją jakoś wykorzystać, nawet, gdyby przez nią przychodziły jej do głowy takie myśli. Chociaż pewnie takie myśli nie przychodziłyby jej do głowy. Sophie pewnie nawet nie dałaby się złapać ani zranić. Skoro Mary była już przy tym temacie, to co mogłaby zrobić w takiej sytuacji Sophie? Coś niespodziewanego. Pewnie niemożliwego dla każdego oprócz niej. W takiej sytuacji by się nie załamała i ruszyłaby głową. Znalazłaby wyjście, którego jeszcze przed chwilą nie było. -Wyobraziłaby je sobie – pomyślała Mary – Wyobraziła by sobie coś takiego. Skoro już była przy jej temacie, to jak mogłoby jej pomóc wyobrażanie sobie różnych rzeczy? Jej nijak, ale Sophie pewnie by pomogło. Zrobiłaby użytek z mocy, gdyby ją miała i wydostałaby się stąd. Zrobiłaby to nawet, jakby moc zdobyła właśnie w zamknięciu. Ale dlaczego miałaby dostać moc w zamknięciu? W ogóle, to w jaki sposób zdobywa się moc? Powinna spytać o to Susan, kiedy jeszcze miała okazję. Ale może wyszedłby z tego jakiś wzór? Jakaś powtarzająca się formuła? Skoro i tak nikt nie przyjdzie, to ma wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby się nad tym zastanowić. Kiedy ona dostała moc…To było dawno, jak się nad tym zastanowić…Chyba wtedy, kiedy walczyła z tymi robotami przy ucieczce z miasta. I kiedy chciały zaatakować Ferba. Dostała ją kiedy jej potrzebowała. Gdyby jej wtedy nie użyła, być może nie pomogłaby Ferbowi… A kiedy Judy dostała swoją moc? Chyba nie mówiła dokładnie o okolicznościach…Mary tego nie pamiętała…W każdym razie, dostała ją wtedy, kiedy była sama i nikt inny nie mógł jej pomóc…Nie licząc Drużyny E, która, jak się okazało, nie pomaga za darmo. A Ferb? Nie wiedziała, co się stało, że zdobył moc. Chłopcy woleli zatrzymać to dla siebie. I na tym skończyła się jej wiedza… …zaraz. A co z tą mocą dymu? Przecież na początku jej nie miała. Jednak dostała ją wtedy, kiedy jej potrzebowała. Inaczej miałaby większe kłopoty. Chciała wtedy być szybsza i móc robić uniki. Potrzebowała i chciała tego – i to dostała. Może jednak wszystko jest takie proste jak sądzi Sophie? Może wystarczy czegoś chcieć i potrzebować i się to dostanie? Tylko, że ta zasada się nie sprawdzała – Mary chciała i musiała się stąd wydostać, a nic się nie działo. Nadal się tu męczyła i nie było widać, że to się zmieni. Ale może czasami wystarczy tylko uwierzyć? Tylko spróbować, mimo że nic nie wskazuje na to, że to jest możliwe. Może wiara w to, że da się zrobić coś niemożliwego dawała Sophie i Fineaszowi siłę? Może dlatego, pomimo, że byli bezbronni, nie tracili entuzjazmu? Nie, to już nadinterpretacja…Nie, na razie nie będzie się w to zagłębiać. Jednak może spróbuje to zrobić? Spróbuje znaleźć coś, czego chce i czego w tej chwili potrzebuje i to jakoś wykorzysta? Tylko jak… -Chciałabym się stąd wydostać, jednak wiem, że to się nie uda. W takim razie chciałabym wiedzieć, czy jestem zupełnie sama…- pomyślała Mary, przymykając oczy, jakby to mogło pomóc. To głupie – skąd niby miałaby wiedzieć, czy ktoś tu jest, czy nawet wrogowie zupełnie ją olali? Przecież nie zacznie nagle widzieć przez ściany. Jak coś, to musiałoby być jakoś związane z jej mocą, jak ten dym… Dym…ogień…płomienie…ciepło! Przecież ciepło ma związek z ogniem, to dlaczego nie miałaby widzieć ludzi dzięki ich cieple? Zupełnie jak na podczerwień lub na ultrafiolet – przecież ludzie znaleźli sposób na coś takiego, to dlaczego ona nie miałaby zrobić czegoś takiego jeszcze raz? Szatynka skupiła się na swoim celu. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, jednak dziewczyna nie traciła nadziei. Nawet, jeśli nie pomoże jej to w ucieczce, będzie wiedziała, czy ludzie uważają ją za wartą pilnowania. Po kilku następnych nieudanych próbach zamknęła oczy i westchnęła. Może jednak jej się nie uda. Może nie… -Przestań wreszcie się nad sobą użalać! – skarciła się w duchu. Nie zauważyła nawet, że zaczęła robić się taka żałosna i sentymentalna. Jasne, więc skoro tu siedzi, to ma tylko się nad sobą użalać i robić z siebie większą ofiarę niż jest naprawdę? Niedoczekanie! Dziewczyna natychmiast otworzyła oczy. Świat wyglądał inaczej niż go zapamiętała – mimo że podobnie jak wcześniej było ciemno, teraz widziała jakiś czerwono-pomarańczowy punkt. A raczej plamę. Kontur człowieka… Mary uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Wystarczyło tylko pokazać siłę i od razu osiągnęła to, czego chciała. Użalanie się nad sobą wcale nie pomogło. Co najwyżej doprowadziło ją do tego pomysłu, ale wykonanie zawdzięcza silnej sobie. Kto to mógł być…Może, gdy się poruszy, będzie mogła zobaczyć, kogo zostawili na straży. I trudno się dziwić, że go nie słyszała – praktycznie cały czas stał w miejscu. I to daleko od niej – pewnie przy jakimś wyjściu. To na pewno nie byli ani Chloe, ani Iris, ani Lucas. Mary nie wierzyła, że potrafiliby tyle czasu stać w jednym… …zaraz. Dalej jest ktoś jeszcze! I się porusza…To był chyba… -…Ferb…- szepnęła Mary. Jak oceniasz odcinek "Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 17"? Bardzo dobry Dobry Przeciętny Słaby Bardzo Słaby Kategoria:Odcinki